


Monsters and bedtime stories

by theotherlaurie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, kendo e cultura giapponese a gogo, tutti sono umani
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherlaurie/pseuds/theotherlaurie
Summary: Qualcosa di inaspettato, peloso e decisamente sovrannaturale irrompe nella vita di Sesshoumaru, promessa del kendo giapponese, insopportabile giovane snob e attualmente in crisi per colpa del suo fratellastro.Modern!AU dove ci sono tutti (o quasi), ci sono tante spade di legno e si leggono favole della buonanotte





	Monsters and bedtime stories

   
“Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!”  
Il bosco era silenzioso eccetto per il suono della voce di Jaken. C’erano alberi antichi, ombreggianti zone di oscurità, la cui radici si perdevano nelle storie di famiglia e nelle leggende.  
Qualcosa smosse la vegetazione del sottobosco: un uomo vestito di bianco venne avanti, appesantito da qualcosa che teneva saldo nel suo unico braccio.  
Jaken sospirò di sollievo.  
“Vi ho cercato per quasi un'ora! Il vostro appuntamento sta arrivando.”  
Sesshoumaru non mostrò segno di badare all’agitazione dell’altro e procedette tranquillo, fino a quando distò pochi passi da Jaken.  
“Che cosa vedi?”  
Jaken strizzò gli occhi sull'oggetto che il padrone trasportava. Contrariamente a quello che sembrava, anche se immobile, era qualcosa di vivo.  
“Un cane, signore.”  
Un cucciolo, con il pelo chiazzato di fango e foglie secche, una ferita da una lato che gocciolava rosso sulla manica immacolata. Jaken non nascose una smorfia.  
“Interessante.”  
Se il disgusto del suo sottoposto gli fu evidente, non lo turbò affatto perché procedette verso la villa con passo sicuro.  
“Signore! Porterà in casa _quella cosa_?”  
Fu la futile domanda che Jaken espresse ad alta voce, arrancando dietro il padrone, ben sapendo quale sarebbe stata la risposta.  
  
  



End file.
